marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hybrid (A!)
"Hybrid" is the sixth episode of Assemble!'s Season Five and the one hundred and ninth episode overall. Plot Claire Temple ran inside the Metro-General Hospital, as the stretcher party brought in two patients seriously injured. -What happened to them?- The nurse turned to Misty Knight, Colleen Wing and Lt. Rafael Scarfe. -Shooting. The N.Y.P.D. has already captured the criminal. Turk Barrett.- Knight informed Temple. -Oh, we have had him as a patient here before.- Shirley Benson walked to them. -Yes, Daredevil got his a** handed to him before.- “Rafe” Scarfe nodded. -And the patients? Were they identified?- Claire inquired. -Yes, Derek and Scott Washington. Derek had no pulse, but Scott is alive. Paralyzed, but alive.- Wing answered. -Scott is a security guard at the Vault. He apparently nearly broke Barrett’s arm.- The Lieutenant gave further information. -I’ll get back to work.- Temple looked at the others before turning around. The Life Foundation symbiotes gathered around on the roof of the Hospital, as their desire to kill grew bigger. -We can take these people… They’re weak… Unable to fight. Not ready for us.- Scream looked at the other symbiotes. -Let’s get split.- -NO!- Agony yelled. -IT TOOK ME LONG TO GATHER MY BROTHERS! I WON’T LEAVE THEM NOW!- -Then get going! You can explore the North and East Wings, I’ll handle South and West ones.- Diego said, before running away. As she ran along the roof, she started speaking to herself. -These symbiotes are starting to bug me… They grow closer every minute. In no time, they’ll betray me… I have to betray them first.- Scream concluded, as she turned around, headed to the North and East Wings. As the Daughters of the Dragon were walking away from the Hospital, Claire yelled at them. -Colleen, Misty!- The Night Nurse ran to them. -We are under attack from symbiotes in the North and East Wings.- -This isn’t our area of expertise.- Misty Knight replied, looking at the nurse. -Isn’t Spider-Man around?- Colleen asked. -No… Not yet. Please… We need your help.- -Alright, let’s get to it.- The former cop looked at her best friend before running inside the Hospital again. As the two Daughters of the Dragon got to the site of the attacks, Lasher and Phage were killing patients violently. -Stop there!- Misty Knight ordered, aiming her gun at the attackers. -Why should I?!- Phage turned around, before looking deeply moved at the sight of the former police officer. -Misty?- Mach said, his human voice showing. -Carl? Carl Mach?- Knight asked, lowering her gun. However, Phage took over again and jumped against his former colleague. Colleen got her sword out and used it against the symbiote, saving her best friend. Misty cracked her knuckles with her robotic hand before shooting repeatedly at Mach. Lasher extended his tentacles, and even though Colleen cut his tentacles off, they kept growing back. -What the hell is this thing?!- Wing asked, trying to stab the green creature. -They call them symbiotes! I am no expert, but they are definitely vicious!- Misty replied, kicking Phage. -Ok, I’m getting sick of ya!- The detective said, adjusting her arm as she fired smart rockets from it, hitting both symbiotes. -Thank you, Misty.- -Anytime, girl.- Knight looked at her best friend. However, their fight against symbiotes wasn’t done, as Riot and Agony walked inside the room. -What are they, Power Rangers?!- The former N.Y.P.D. member raised her eyebrows. -Ugh, don’t mention it. このようなひどい表現- Colleen shook her head slightly. -I’ll take on the pink b*tch.- Misty looked at Agony, who smirked back at her. -遊びたい?- The auburn haired woman raised her eyebrows at Riot. Colleen started to use her martial arts knowledge against the symbiote, propelling herself kicking the wall and punching Cole’s face. Misty Knight blocked Agony’s punches with her forearms, counterattacking with her knees. The detective grabbed Hathaway’s wrist with her cybernetic arm and tossed her against Lasher and Phage, who were laying on the floor. Then she jumped next to Riot and pushed him towards the other symbiotes using her cybernetic hand. The four symbiotes started to get closer to each other, slightly letting go of their respective hosts. -What is going on?- Wing looked at her friend. -I have no idea…- Knight muttered, taking a couple steps back. The Life Foundation symbiotes started merging with each other, slowly freeing their former hosts. When Scream got to the symbiotes, she couldn’t believe her eyes. -What is going on?!- She exclaimed, shaking her head. -Agony! Lasher! Riot! Phage!- The symbiote took a couple steps closer and tried to split them again. As a last resource, she screamed as loud as she could, making the building tremble. However this just made the symbiotes fuse completely, turning into a red goo that slid away, as the now human hosts laid naked against the wall. -NO!- Scream looked down, visibly altered by the events. -W-What… What happened?!- She looked at the Daughters of the Dragon. -WHAT DID YOU DO?!- -We did nothing, you b*tch!- Misty crossed her arms over her chest, challengingly. -I’VE HAD ENOUGH!- Donna Diego screamed, attacking the two detectives. Meanwhile, the red goo went through the Metro-General Hospital’s rooms, looking for a suitable host. As soon as it slid by Scott Washington’s room, it was immediately attracted to the Vault’s security guard and got next to him, successfully turning into a host. Claire walked to Washington’s room to check his progress and let out a silent scream when she saw the symbiote. -Am I ever getting a break from this sh*t?!- The Night Nurse muttered, firing her gun at the newly transformed creature. As soon as Knight, Wing and Diego heard the gunshots, they ran to Washington’s room, where they found Temple fighting the red symbiote. Misty Knight immediately fired her gun at the new villain, and Scream walked inside the room. -WHO ARE YOU?!- She screamed. -I… I… I AM HYBRID!- Washington yelled, firing goo at the yellow symbiote. -安っぽい名前- Colleen shook her head, as she clashed her sword against Hybrid’s claws. As Misty Knight joined her best friend against the symbiote, Scream fled, damaged deeply by Hybrid’s goo. Scott noticed this and, pushing both Daughters of the Dragon aside, followed the yellow symbiote, driven by an irrational urge. Once Scream arrived to her house, she was greeted by another red symbiote. -Ms. Diego!- The symbiote laughed. -Good to see you! And Mr. Washington too!- It pointed at Hybrid, who had followed Donna to her home. -W-Who are you?- Scream asked. -Oh, it’s a pity you don’t remember me! Because… Because I helped you embrace your new self! I am the reason you are so powerful today!- -Kasady?- She asked, shaking her head. -No… Cletus Kasady is my voice… I am… Carnage.- He smirked evilly. Notes *This episode, together with Life Foundation (A!) are dedicated to my friend and actor Jonah Lorenzo. Thank you so much for your support with this project, Jonah! Gallery ScreamAtMetroGeneral-Hybrid.png|"We can take these people… They’re weak… Unable to fight. Not ready for us." RooftopMeeting-Hybrid.png|"Let’s get split." DaughtersOfTheDragon-Hybrid.png|"Colleen, Misty!" KnightlyAim-Hybrid.png|"Stop there!" CopVsCop-Hybrid.png|Phage vs Misty Knight FiringCop-Hybrid.png|Misty Knight vs Phage ColleenVsLasher-Hybrid.png|"What the hell is this thing?!" KickingPhage-Hybrid.png|"They call them symbiotes! I am no expert, but they are definitely vicious!" DoneWithTheseCreatures-Hybrid.png|"Ok, I’m getting sick of ya!" WingVsRiot-Hybrid.png|Colleen Wing vs Riot BlockingAgony-Hybrid.png|Misty Knight blocking Agony KneeingAgony-Hybrid.png|Misty Knight kneeing Agony GrabbingAgony-Hybrid.png|Misty Knight grabbing Agony PushingRiot-Hybrid.png|Misty Knight pushing Riot Merging-Hybrid.png|"What is going on?" ScreamAttackingTheBond-Hybrid.png|"What is going on?! Agony! Lasher! Riot! Phage!" ScreamScreaming-Hybrid.png|Scream screaming at the symbiotic bond MKVsHybrid-Hybrid.png|Misty Knight vs Hybrid HVsS-Hybrid.png|"I… I… I AM HYBRID!" CWVsH-Hybrid.png|"安っぽい名前" CARNAGE!-Hybrid.png|"I am… Carnage" Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Five Category:Assemble! Symbiote Hype Arc Category:Claire Temple (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:New York Police Department (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Donna Diego (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jennifer Hathaway (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Cletus Kasady (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Mercedes Knight (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Colleen Wing (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Rafael Scarfe (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daughters of the Dragon (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Life Foundation (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ramon Hernandez (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Trevor Cole (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Carl Mach (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Scott Washington (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ramón Hernández (Earth-1010)/Appearances